The Prank Master
by IcyWhiteParadise
Summary: I'm Kid Flash. No one can outdo my pranks. Well, except for that one time... all I can say is, it's not happening again.
1. The Dye Disaster

I was in the middle of a great dream when I felt someone shake me. I was trying to ignore it when a voice hissed, "Hurry, it's time." I jolted awake with a start to find Robin sitting on the bed next to me. Last night we had a stakeout that lasted so long everyone decided to stay at the mountain overnight. Me and Robin were going to put hair dye in everyone's shampoo. I shot out of bed. "What are we waiting for?" I whispered back. Robin nodded and pulled out a plastic bag filled with different colors of hair dye. "Let's get started!"

* * *

We snuck around the mountain, putting hair dye into the everyone's shampoo. Kaldur got green, Artemis got pink, M'gann got purple, and Conner got blue. The team would look like a rainbow! "All we have to do is wait", Robin said with a sly smile. I didn't like that look, even if we're pulling a prank. It means there's something else to his brilliant plan. Well, I was too tired to care. "I'll sleep for another hour or so", I said with a yawn. "Sure", Robin said, still smiling that crazy smile. I trudged to my room and flopped down on the bed. 'I wonder what he's up to?' I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock. I turned it off so I could sleep some more, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I decided I'd freshen up a bit. Heading into the bathroom, I remembered Robin's smile. Feeling a little nervous, I showered, washed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I walked into our main room with a smirk on my face. I knew everyone else was in there because I could hear the shouting over an all too famous cackle. The team was yelling at Robin while he crouched in the rafters, laughing and taking pictures. There must have been some really good ones. I laughed and shouted, "Nice hairdos!" to the rest of the team. I was rewarded with a slap to the back of my head. "You should be talking, Baywatch. Look at yourself." Artemis snapped. I was confused. Me? Just then, Robin turned to me and snapped a few pictures. Now nervous and a little scared, I ran into the nearest bathroom and checked myself out in the mirror. I had white hair! Screaming, I ran back into the main room where the others were stilling shouting at Robin. "Rob!" I yelled into the rafters at him. "How could you?" Robin only smiled that creepy smile of his. All you could see of him was his smile and the whites of his mask, like the Cheshire Cat. I was now freaked out too. All of a sudden, he disappeared and the Zeta-beam tubes flashed brightly. Everyone stopped yelling and gawked, because the Zeta-beam tubes were halfway across the room. We watch as Robin disappeared, still smiling and holding the camera. All that was left was the sound of his creepy cackle. "How did he cross the room so fast without us seeing him?" M'gann asked, confused. " Yeah, how?" Conner growled. "Well, he is a ninja." Kaldur replied. Ever the wise one, I guess. "We have to find him before it's too late!" Artemis suddenly shouted. "Why?" Kaldur asked. "He has pictures!" I yelped. M'gann smiled. "I'm sure he won't do anything with them. Don't worry." I shook my head. "You don't know him." I stated.

* * *

Later that day, a package came. 'To Flash Boy and his team.' I gritted my teeth, but called the team over. Everyone but Robin came. He didn't come back yet, which was smart because everyone was still mad. When they asked me, I told them I had nothing to do with his prank, seeing as I had my hair dyed too. They believed me, which was good. Not so much for Robin. So, I opened the package and there was... a newspaper. "A newspaper?" M'gann asked. "Who could have sent it?" Kaldur asked, puzzled. "Let's find out", I said, picking it up. Conner grunted in response. He does that a lot. On the front page, it read, YOUNG JUSTICE TRIES NEW HAIRDOS?, over a picture of us with our dyed hair. For a minute, no one said a word and no one moved. Then Artemis broke the silence. "What was that earlier about Robin not using those pictures he took?"

* * *

That day, we found out just how cruel Robin could be sometimes. And afterwards, we found out Robin used permanent hair dye. I also learned a very important life lesson. The Boy Wonder isn't as nice as he seems, since he's a prank master.


	2. Painting Bows

**A/N: Hi! Updating again! I think you'll like this one... please review!**

* * *

Even though I was ticked off at Robin for the hair dye prank, I had to admit this was a really good one. We didn't want to piss off the team any more, so we decided Red Arrow would be perfect for this one.  
We were going to paint his bow purple, and his replacement bow was going to be hot pink. Honestly, this was a really good idea from Robin, and I couldn't stay made at him that long. He's my best friend.  
I'm supposed to steal the bows while Roy's out of his house and bring them back to the mountain while Robin goes and buys the paint. Then, Robin and I will paint them and I'll send them back on their way to Red Arrow.  
It was a genius plan, and after this, we'll be sending the pictures to the local newspaper in Star City. Evil, I know. Exactly why we're doing it.

* * *

I grabbed the spare key Roy keeps under the doormat and unlocked his front door with it. Sneaking inside, I snuck over to the closet in the hall where I knew Red Arrow keeps his spare bow, and found it lying against the wall.  
Picking it up, I dashed into the living room. I found his other bow on the sofa, his quiver and arrows spread out all over the floor. God, and he says I'm messy.  
I'm starting to think Roy cleans this place before Robin and I come over, because its always super neat when we're here.  
With a bow in each hand, I hightailed out of there before Red Arrow could come back home, stopping only once to buy a donut on my way back to the mountain. One, not six. I don't care what Robin says. I'm not fat.

* * *

I came back to the mountain, eager to begin. On the floor, by the TV, was Robin. He was surrounded by cans of paint and brushes of all sizes. He looked up when I walked over. Grinning, Robin pulled me down next to him.  
"Great! You got them!" He sounded really happy. "We can start now." I smiled. "It wasn't hard getting the bows," I tell him. "Roy wasn't even home." The little ninja just smiled at me. He handed me one bow, and kept the other.  
"I'll paint this one pink. You paint that one purple." I took the can of light purple paint, and nodded as I look over the brushes.  
"Try this one," Robin says as he hands me a long brush. I take it, thanking him. It was the perfect size since the bows were so big. Robin took a can of pink paint so bright, I suddenly envied his sunglasses.  
We started painting in silence. I was really bad, and ended up sticking the bow into the paint can. Robin noticed, barely stifling his laughter.  
"You're bad at this," he observed. A smile was on his face. I snorted just like a pig. Of course he had to point this out.  
"Not like you're any better," I retort, sticking my tongue out before realizing he was actually doing a really good job. Robin caught me staring, and smiled.  
"Let me teach you the best ways to paint a bow, for future pranks..."

* * *

Red Arrow came back to his house, smiling as he thought of Cheshire. They were supposed to meet again tomorrow in costume. Roy decided to fix up his bow for now. When he went to get his bow, however, it wasn't there. Frowning, he looked for his spare. It was also gone.  
Just then, a blur outside his window stopped in front of his door. A moment later, the door was unlocked and Wally burst in, carrying two bows. They looked just like Roy's, except...  
_**"WALLY! DID YOU PAINT MY BOWS AGAIN?"**_ The speedster froze before throwing them down and running for his life.  
'Darn that little ninja!' Wally thought while running back to the mountain while Roy stood outside yelling something along the lines of needing his bow to see his girlfriend. 'Why do I always get caught for _**his**_ ideas?'


End file.
